Índice de ingredientes
by MioA-15
Summary: Sucy repasaba exhaustiva y maníacamente el contenido de su colección de pociones prohibidas para Akko. Hasta que notó que una faltaba. Una con un particular contenido. [Sukko.] [Rate T, One-shot]


**¡Pequeños Padawans! He vuelto por este fandom a hacerles una visita, mientras estoy trabajando duramente para el nuevo capítulo. Este es un one-shot y se quedará en ello. Final abierto para todes; así les trabaja la imaginación -pervertida- que tienen ;)**

 **¿Cómo nació la idea de este pequeño one-shot? Resulta que entre los trabajos diversos que hago para ganarme el mango honradamente, doy clases particulares de apoyo escolar de lengua y literatura, entre otras materias. Une de mis alumnites necesitaba hacer un relato corto, con un "Índice de ingredientes" (nada más y nada menos que 50). Queda de más que decir que estuvimos cuatro horas trabajando como locas en un relato para que quedara entendible y cumpliera todos los requisitos.**

 **Sin embargo, días posteriores; repasando todos los archivos que tengo en mi netbook -Suelo llevarla para hacer las clases más didácticas con imágenes, videos, lo que necesite cada alumne en particular. -, noté que terminamos copiando el índice en esta. Así que, cuando vi el título del archivo, me dije "¡Es perfecto para Sucy!". Me puse a escribir, pero sin saber qué saldría de ahí. Y... Este es el resultado.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No poseo LWA ni ninguno de los personajes. Siquiera la imagen del fic. Pero sí la idea del fanfic es absolutamente mía.**

* * *

 **Índice de Ingredientes**

Sucy Manbaravan repasó mentalmente aquellas botellitas que se quedaban en lo alto de uno de los estantes, para que Akko no alcanzara. Más que por la seguridad de las tres, lo hacía porque muchos de esos contenidos se trataban de pociones caras, que había conseguido de contrabando. Por eso mismo, siempre llevaba un completísimo índice de ingredientes que logró recolectar en sus momentos libres y contrabandeando lo que pudiera de forma ilícita.

-Ojo de rana, ojo de buey, aceite de caléndula…-Siguió repasando, mordisqueando sus labios pálidos, mientras chequeaba su lista que flotaba a su lado. Una pluma le hacía el visto bueno, una vez que las encontraba en su debido lugar. Sin embargo, todo quedó inmóvil cuando dijo esta última oración. –Aceite de calénd… Oh no… ¿Qué…? –Los ojos se agrandaron, al menos unos centímetros. –¿Cómo puede…? No, no, no… No…

El frasco faltaba.

En su mente no entraba cómo una chica tan mala con los estudios, podía haber roto los hechizos más poderosos de magia negra. Era imposible que Akko lo hubiera aprendido así nomás, a menos que la estuviera investigando en algún momento. De todos los que podía llegar a tocar Akko con sus torpes y catastróficas manos, el aceite de caléndula era lo que menos debía. Lo había puesto con un par de hechizos de protección que, obviamente, estaban prohibidos en Luna Nova.

Si tan sólo Úrsula se llegara a enterar, juraba que cumpliría el sueño frustrado de Amanda en un santiamén.

Rebuscó en uno de los baúles que se encontraban bajo su cama. Quizás se lo olvidó por ahí, pero dudaba. Ella tenía un control casi exhaustivo de sus pertenencias. Agitó una y otra vez, desesperada, mientras sentía que un sudor frío se acumulaba en su cuello y rostro. Respiró agitada, rara vez se ponía así de nerviosa. Pero este artefacto además de caro, exótico y prohibido, tenía algo que…

…Tenía algo que solía utilizar cuando tenía ganas de hacerse un momento íntimo, mientras Lotte estudiaba tranquila en el parque del instituto y Akko usualmente cumplía sus castigos o clases extras.

No podía ser que Akko estuviera observándola.

Moría de vergüenza si eso pasaba.

Las mejillas de Sucy se colorearon hasta lo inverosímil, mientras las manos, una vez más, temblorosas, revolvieron entre las pertenencias de Akko, casi pidiendo disculpas mentales. Lanzó un hechizo contra la puerta, para que nadie entrara, y luego se dispuso a buscar con más tranquilidad.

Nada.

Sucy sabía de memoria las pertenencias de Akko, puesto que más de una vez las había rociado con intencionalidad; usando alguna de sus pociones. Luego de darse por vencida, aún un poco sorprendida por si llegaba a ser ella, viró su cabecita hacia las de Lotte. No solía tocar parte de esa litera, más que nada porque esa chica era un libro abierto. Además, una jovencita tan tierna como ella, no buscaría tener encuentros…

Su rostro explotó en rojo, encontrar una revista de alto contenido erótico sólo para brujas, dentro de uno de los libracos de Night Fall. No podía creer que la duce de Lotte Yanson, de quien jamás podría pensar que tendría ese tipo de pensamientos, albergara material pornográfico lésbico. Sonrió incrédula, pero luego devolvió todo a su sitio. ¡Ahora entendía por qué había declinado la confesión asquerosamente melosa de Frank!

Sin embargo, la poción no aparecía.

Puso sus brazos en jarras, en el medio de la habitación, resoplando totalmente enojada, pero luego se le ocurrió un último recurso.

En un mapa mágico que poseía y que obviamente no estaba permitido llevar al instituto, buscó la poción. Era su última opción, antes de terminar pasando habitación por habitación, alumna por alumna; hasta hallarla. De hecho, era sabido que no estaba permitido que las personas entraran como si nada en las recámaras de los diferentes equipos. Primeramente, cada una, tenía llaves. Luego, había un código secreto que sólo las jóvenes propietarias, sabían. Por lo cual, sería un poco extraño, puesto que se decía de forma mental.

Miró ansiosamente por todo el campus y el pueblo, y sus ojos se agrandaron aún más, cuando encontró que esa pócima no se había movido de la habitación… Y que Akko no se encontraba en la biblioteca, como esperaba, sino…

Fue corriendo hacia el baño y abrió de sopetón la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? –Intentó no sonar tan acusadoramente, pero la voz le temblaba.

-Al fin te diste cuenta… -Akko sonrió, pero de esa forma extraña que sólo en sus sueños más calientes podría hacerlo.

Se tambaleó un poco y fue hacia Sucy, abrazándola por la cintura, las manos viajando descaradamente hacia el trasero. Sucy se quedó sin habla y suspirando exaltada. Por alguna razón, no podía alejarse. Los ojos se salieron finalmente de las órbitas al encontrar el frasco destapado en el tocador, tal inocente arma erótica.

-Akko… ¿Te bañaste con aceite de caléndula?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora me siento rara… -Rió suavemente, mientras intentaba acercar sus cuerpos aún más.

Sucy tomó las manos de la joven para llevarla hasta la habitación. El día era tan soleado y bonito que invitaba a hacer una expedición de hongos en el bosque; no intentar desintoxicar a su mejor amiga que ha utilizado las pociones que tenía terminantemente prohibidas tocarlas.

-Akko… Déjame verte. –La joven bruja tomó una linterna y apuntó delicadamente a los ojos con las pupilas muy dilatadas. Esta chica probablemente en este momento, viera todo borroso. -¿Cómo has conseguido burlar la…?

-Fue fácil. Te he visto hacerlo. –Las manos de la japonesa acariciaron la piel de sus muslos, delicadamente.

Sucy intentó apartarse, mientras fogueó las pupilas cruelmente con la luz incandescente.

-¿Cuánto has utilizado?

¡NO QUERÍA PENSAR EN QUE AKKO, ESA ESTÚPIDA BRUJA NIPONA, LA HABÍA VISTO…!

-Sólo un poco… -Akko acarició la cintura diminuta de su amiga, mientras era inspeccionada. –Tiene un aroma muy rico…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Media hora. Es increíble que no me escucharas en el baño…

-Creí que estabas con Lotte. –Musitó sin dudas, súper tiesa y arrastrando las palabras.

-Me escondí. –Akko soltó una risita tonta.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería preguntarte una cosa.

La joven frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos, intentando hacerse para atrás, al ver que el torso de su compañera se inclinaba de manera sugestiva.

-A…Adelante…

-Te he visto masturbarte mencionado mi nombre varias veces. Entonces…¿Por qué no has dejado que te bese?

Y de golpe, todo comenzó a girar vertiginosamente.

-¿Perdón?

-Te tocas pensando en mi, Sucy. Por eso, ¿Por qué no has dejado que te bese? –Akko tomó la iniciativa, con esa energía característica suya, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven. –Me hubiera gustado despertarte tal como deseabas…

-Porque somos amigas.

-¿Y te tocas pens….?

-No eres la única Akko que conozco.

-Claro… -Las manos de Akko acariciaron los pechos de la otra joven, tomándola por desprevenida. -¿Esto te gusta? –Guiñó un ojo, nuevamente.

-¡AKKO!

-Ya, ya… Pero quiero aclarar que tú me diste el escudo.

-Mejor dicho, te lo robaste de mis hong…

-Eran para mí. –Akko la acorraló contra e colchón; ahora, trepaba al cuerpo. La toalla se desató un poco y Sucy maldijo no tener cerca la varita para volver a colocar esa ropa en su correcto lugar. Miró al bonito rostro, mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué dices…? No creí que vinieras…

-Tu dragón quería el beso. Ese bicho representaba lo que tú sientes por mí.

¿Desde cuándo Akko entendía las indirectas que le enviaba hacía tiempo ya?

-….

-¿Me equivoco? –Akko se acercó más a su rostro, las narices chocaban y los alientos se entremezclaban. Sucy sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y apenas pudo hacer un movimiento para apartarla. Saltó de la cama, casi arrojándola al piso. Fue volando hasta el escritorio y buscó entre los cajones, de forma frenética.

-Mejor busco el antídoto. Tranquila, sólo recordarás partes de lo que…

Akko la abrazó por la cintura, estando Sucy de espaldas. Con los cuerpos pegados al máximo, la respiración de la japonesa en su cuello, la alquimista absolutamente se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la batalla. La varita se encontraba a una considerable distancia, no tenía con qué defenderse.

-¿Puedo besarte?

La sangre fluyó como un rayo hasta sus mejillas.

-Si con eso me dejas en paz…

-Je, mentirosa. –Sintió como la joven fanática de Chariot la volteó para dejar sus rostros a dos palmos de distancias.

-A,…Akko…

-Shhh…

Y el mundo se detuvo. El corazón saltó de pura felicidad cuando los labios de ambas se interconectaron. Sucy tan sólo pudo mandar todo al demonio, mientras respondía lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Abrazó la espalda de Akko y ésta intentaba hacerse lugar en su boca, empujando los labios con su lengua. La apretujó contra sí, mientras permitía y daba acceso libre a esa lengua juguetona. Respondió rauda, demostrando que ella también podía complacerla. Volteó las posiciones, Akko se sentó en el escritorio, hizo espacio abriendo sus piernas, Sucy olvidó que estaba completamente desnuda. La atrajo con los pies, empujándola a su centro, mientras el beso comenzaba a hacerse más intenso. Dentro de la habitación, el calor había aumentado unos cuantos grados. Sucy tiró suavemente de los cabellos de Akko, mientras ahora, repasaba con sus dientes la delicada piel del cuello. Lamió de forma sensual, torturándola, antes de volver a esos labios que la deseaban tanto. Cuando estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar un poco más, alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo el momento. Sucy logró desasirse del agarre y la encerró en el baño, mientras hacía un hechizo para quitarle el efecto de la poción y parte de los recuerdos.

Lotte entró y sólo pudo notar que una Akko desorientada más de lo normal salía del baño; discretamente vestida aunque con la ropa desarreglada y una Sucy totalmente nerviosa que se apantallaba con un cuaderno de anotaciones; estaban en la misma habitación. Se había acercado para comunicarles que esta noche debería ir a su casa de urgencia por un tema del negocio de sus padres. Mientras hacía las maletas, siguió investigando el indescifrable rostro de Sucy y a su vez a Akko quien intentaba comer un paquete de galletitas sin dejar migajas por toda la cama. Una vez que se despidió de sus amigas, notó que el frasco de aceite de caléndula no se hallaba en su lugar habitual y que creyó verlo en el baño, cuando entró para llevarse el cepillo de dientes.

La última que lo había utilizado, fue Akko.

Ahora todo encajaba.

Una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Es comestible y su efecto es mucho más duradero. –Dijo antes de despedirse de Sucy, al oído. Al separarse, sólo pudo observar que la bruja estaba tan abochornada que daban ganas de apretujarla una vez más.

Se despidieron con cariño de la dulce finlandesa, antes de que Sucy cerrara la puerta con suavidad…

…Lo que Lotte no sabía era que en esas galletitas, quedaba el resto que no había logrado utilizar Akko.


End file.
